Glorious
by PinkFairy23
Summary: (Oneshot) Jack and Phryne (of course)


The silk was the smoothest she had felt in her life. It clung to her body like a dream. Every glorious curve was there on display. She was naked beneath the silk except her garter which held her gun, which was unusual because wouldn't you be able to see it under this figure hugging dress? She looked down at her body to see her chest which was very much exposed, but somehow the dress still looked right. She felt very warm, although considering the material and the cut of the dress she really shouldn't. She reached down to pull her own dress up her left leg searching for the gun, it was ruining her perfect dress, the silk of the material was gathered at her hip and she let out a gentle sigh as the wet heat moved further up her leg. Wait. That wasn't right. She blinked her eyes open and found that she was lying on her bed, her legs spread where a very welcome visitor had hitched her night gown up and was planting very gentle kisses to her left inner thigh.

Another groan escaped her lips and it was then he realised she was awake (finally!). He had woken up several minutes earlier after a very graphic dream involving his tongue and her body intertwined in a fierce battle, which he had eventually won. She had on several occasions throughout their relationship woken him to cater to her needs, so he decided that for once he might do the same to her. Yes, she was defiantly awake now; her body squirmed as he lay a kiss to the very top of her creamy white thigh. "Jack" she spluttered her breath ridiculously heavy and her tone almost begging.

He pulled his lips away from her leg and leant up to whisper in her face "Shhh Phryne, we need to keep quiet." She tried to kiss him, her stomach folding up to meet his lips, but he moved away his lips returning to her thigh and she let out a soft moan in response forgetting about the kiss. He rolled his eyes as he continued to kiss and suck at her leg, sometimes he wondered if she was more trouble than she was worth. Then he remembered just how much she had given him and changed him (all for the better) in the past year. Another soft sigh woke him from his thought and he again leant over her to this time whisper in her ear, "Phryne" "Mmm" she barely managed, seemingly carried away by what he was doing to her, "Phryne" he tried again, it was important that she listen "Please, Jack" she let out in a pleading tone which sent his heart racing with want.

"You need to be quiet." He had absolutely no want to get caught, really he shouldn't be doing this to her, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. He felt her nod brush against the side of his face and he pulled away once more. As he did so he ran his hands down the length of her body, down her breasts, stomach and past her hips to her ankles. Her skin was soft and hot with desire, something he appreciated. He repositioned himself so that he was crouched at her feet and he very firmly grabbed her by the ankles and pulled them up away from the bed and down towards him. He knew what he was doing, she wasn't the only one who knew how to have sex and after reading some of the books she kept on a shelf in her study and some of the things she had shown him he felt like he could write a book himself. She was being very good and had only made the softest noise of anticipation as he drew her ankles over his shoulders so that he might have better access to her and her awaiting heat.

Her eyes slammed shut in anticipation and her hands found the sheet she was laying on. She had several house guests that night and this was something they should not be doing if they didn't want to get caught. But here was Jack lying between her legs, his mouth doing disgustingly good things to her while mere metres away other people slept. She knew if she became too loud he would stop, something she hated him for. The thoughts dropped from her mind as his tongue gave her a long slow lick and she had to bite her tongue in an effort to remain silent. He was still holding onto her, her knees were trembling and he had barley started, obviously she was having as dirty dreams as he that night. He pulled on her legs, moving her toward him still, as his mouth worked at causing her to tremble in need for him. He could feel her spine lengthen and he pulled his head away causing her to let out a sad cry, he couldn't see her face, but he knew the look. He smiled to himself and moved to lie beside her, pulling her roughly so they lay side by side, he raised her leg with one hand and used the other to gently push two fingers into her. She let out a sound of relief and he rolled his eyes again, Phryne was the type of woman you had to finish off or she wouldn't talk to you for a week (he knew that from experience). He moved his fingers within her and she gave off another sound of pleasure which had left him quite hard. He felt her began to quiver and he moved his fingers quickly in and out of her and she spoke very softly as she leg raised to press over his hip, "Jack please" he knew what she wanted, he kept going and used his other hand to very gently press on her clit. He could feel her body tense, her leg wound around him tightening as she pulsed around his fingers, which he left within her while she finished off around him. All he could hear was her ragged panting as he pulled his fingers out of her and drew them up to his own lips to lick in a most erotic move which she personally loved.

"I thought we agreed to none of that this weekend?" she whispered as she shuffled back toward his warm body and he reached his arms around her.

"Sometimes you're irresistible"

"Sometimes" she smirked, he sighed heavily and kissed her hair.


End file.
